


bullfighter jacket

by eggosandxmen



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, Multi, No Black Prom, Road Trips, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: “Hey, Care,” Tommy says, exceedingly casual. “Pack a bag.”
Relationships: Chris Hargensen & Tommy Ross & Susan Snell & Carrie White, Tommy Ross/Susan Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TommySueCarrie stans RISE UP!
> 
> No Black Prom in this. Sue/Tommy/Carrie is established. Just a little drabble so I could put something out while working on the second half of my Lydia Deetz thing. Plus, Chris Redemption Now!
> 
> Also, yes, Tommy's nickname for Carrie is spelled "Care," because it's better than "Car." It's pronounced the same as the first syllable of "Carrie."

The window in Carrie’s room unlatches and Carrie jumps, stiffening from her place tucked in the corner.

An arm clutching a baseball bat hooks itself on her window and pulls itself up-- it’s Sue, hair pulled up in a ponytail and a bandana covering most of her face. She drops onto the floor silently and is followed by Tommy, who pulls himself in with ease.

“Hey, Care,” Tommy says, exceedingly casual. “Pack a bag.”

“Now?” she asks, eyes wide. “I can’t just-- leave!”

“We graduated,” Sue reasons with her. “We got our diplomas. We’ve had a plan to blow this town since we were _fifteen_. And we’re not leaving you with your mom, Carrie. We’re not leaving you, full stop. Pack up. Please.”

Oh. 

They won’t _leave_ her. And all that’s here in Chamberlain is-- her mother, and the prayer closet, and the blood they were still trying to scrub off the gym floor.

Carrie gets out of her bed sheet and moves to her bureau, taking her backpack from the floor and packing away the few clothes she owns, her cross (she stares at it hesitantly for a few seconds before shoving it in), the stuffed bear her father had left her, and the lipstick that she’d gotten for prom. It takes all of two minutes.

Sue, ever the smart one, barricades the door as quietly as she can while Tommy helps Carrie out of the window and down the pipe, escorting her to the van while Sue jumps down, tumbling onto the wet grass and all but slamming into the driver’s seat. Margaret White doesn’t come to chase them down, thankfully, which makes everyone sigh a breath of relief.

Carrie and Tommy end up in the back seats-- really just blankets on mattresses stacked on the floor of the van-- and Carrie flinces with her entire body when she recognizes the fourth person in the van.

Chris Hargensen is sitting in the corner, staring at Carrie and Tommy with a mixture of disgust and anger. 

“Holy shit,” she mutters. “You actually did it. I thought you were joking about rescuing the freak.”

“Chris,” Sue says calmly, “if you say another fucking word about Carrie, I am going to leave you in the middle of Connecticut with nothing but the clothes you’re wearing and a new black eye.”

Chris huffs and Carrie forces herself to look away from her, back at Tommy. He’s against the wall in a small pile of pillows, next to what Carrie assumes to be the other’s luggage-- three of Tommy’s duffel bags, a suitcase that must belong to Chris, and a small bag that’s likely Sue’s stuff that wasn’t packed in with Tommy’s. She moves closer to him and he smiles, reaching his arms out and waiting for Carrie to nod before pulling her into an embrace. After a few seconds of freezing on instinct, Carrie all but melts into it, resting her head on Tommy’s shoulder. It’s _comforting--_ she’s essentially on his lap, her head on his shoulder and his head on top of hers to get more comfortable. He smells like his cologne and sweat and rain.

Carrie hasn’t been held like this in a very long time. 

The car is silent save for the pounding of rain on the windows, minus Chris’ occasional attempt at backseat driving (met with Sue’s frustrated mutters back-- the annoyance is wrapped in a familiar argument; of course, Sue and Chris had known each other since they were too young to remember, so even their fights are well-worn), so Carrie lets herself doze off, comfortable in Tommy’s arms.

The next thing she knows, she’s by herself again-- Tommy standing up as Carrie cracks open her eyes, Sue taking his place.

“Hey,” Sue says. “We’re somewhere in Vermont.”

“Okay,” Carrie says, suddenly unsure of herself. What if she had bothered Tommy, and what if Sue didn’t want to touch her, and what if--

“Carrie, are you gonna keep me warm, or should I grab two blankets?” Sue smiles at her, half-teasing, and Carrie shuffles over as Sue lies down, Carrie hesitating for a second before laying down next to her. Sue passes her a pillow and half of the blanket, and Carrie takes them carefully, pulling out her ponytail and taking off her cardigan before getting under the blanket with Sue. The other girl immediately tucks herself against Carrie-- long used to sharing with Tommy or even Chris, Carrie assumes-- leaving Carrie to wrap her arms carefully around Sue’s torso.

It’s so strange, to be in a moving van with other people while trying to rest. But Sue and Chris both seem to be asleep-- and when Tommy stopped the van, perhaps an hour later, he didn’t seem to have any problem with grabbing another blanket and passing out on Carrie’ other side.

Carrie eventually moves the pillow out of the way-- it’s much too soft, a luxury she wasn’t afforded when she was young and thus can’t get used to now-- and takes a hold of one of Tommy’s arms. He’d put an arm over both of them, sandwiching Carrie in the middle, but she doesn’t mind. She falls asleep to the noise of rain against the window and Sue’s soft snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRIS REDEMPTION NOW!

Three and a half weeks of travel later, and they elect to stop at a small beach, rays of a pinkish sunset above beautifully clear waters. Tommy throws off his shirt and makes a break for the water, swinging Sue up without stopping his run and chucking her in as she laughs. She’s in her old sports bra and a pair of shorts. Chris wears a bikini. Carrie, out of place, keeps her cardigan and flannel on, holding herself tightly while watching them mess around.

Chris gives her a sideways glance. “Aren’t you going to get changed?”

Carrie flinches-- the words trigger, almost immediately, memories of screaming girls and tampons hitting her bare skin. “No,” she responds, voice soft and slightly shaky. “Not yet.”

Chris scoffs and moves to join Sue and Tommy in the water, leaving Carrie to sit in the sand, running her fingers through it over and over. It’s a good texture, and Carrie amuses herself with it until she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumps, blinking out of her haze-- but it’s just Tommy.

“Love,” he says, grin wide, “Do you think your super-cool mind powers could possibly be used in a splash fight?”

“Who is it against?”

“Currently it’s Chris on the _other_ love of my life, but we figured you might turn the scales?”

She laughs a little and he helps her up, Carrie staring at the water for a few minutes before feeling herself being lifted a few inches off the sand, letting go of Tommy’s hand to use her arms to direct the water into a sort of funnel.

“Where do I drop it?” she asks, the strain beginning to build up in her fingers. She wiggles them and the water falls and rises with her motion.

“Directly on Chris,” Tommy says, smiling and wiggling his fingers in a clear _you lose, goodbye_ as Carrie dumps three gallons of water directly onto the two girls, giggling. 

She falls back to the sand as Chris and Sue wash up on shore, Sue standing up and shaking her hair out before hugging Carrie around the middle. “I love you!”

“Anything to rescue our favorite damsel,” Tommy says in a very put-upon snobbish accent while Carrie blushes tomato red. Sue punches him in the arm and then goes back into the water (though not before kissing Carrie on the cheek) as Chris stands, smiling just slightly. 

“Nice moves,” she says, and the attempt at a truce hangs clearly (though shakily) in the air.

“Thank you,” Carrie responds. 

After a few seconds, she slowly unbuttons her cardigan and her flannel. She wears an undershirt underneath, but she thinks Chris knows it to be what Carrie had meant-- a peace offering. Chris doesn’t comment on the scar on Carrie’s back or the marks on her arms, and Carrie gives her a small smile before running after her partners into the water. 

Tommy hauls her up onto his shoulders and the two of them have a valiant chicken fight with the others, Sue and Carrie doing the actual wrestling while Chris and Tommy serve as the anchors. Carrie doesn’t even use her powers to cheat.

Well. Maybe a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's marked as complete, but if anyone has requests for what to write next, just drop them in the comments, and I'll see what I can do!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always super appreciated!


End file.
